The Beginning of Arctic: Chapter 5
Chapter 5: Monsieur Kouvel Adara got off the bus as Danika, saying good-bye to Cad and Serenity. She walked up the long driveway, annoyed. She hadn't gotten anywhere with what she had wanted to do. Adara couldn't complain. Life for her had been fantastic. She wallked into the Norman mansion like she owned the place. Which she did. When Amber and Kyle Norman had died, they had left half the estate to her anfd half of it to Shane. Shane met Adara at the door. He was so handsome. Adara practically sighed and gave him a hug. But she shook herself. He was never going to be in love with her anyway. "How was the first day of school? Did you get what you needed?" Adara took his face in her hands. "Don't I always?" "Adara..." Shane took her hands of his face. "No. I didn't. Not yet. He doesn't trust me yet and he listens to Jayla a lot. She holds alot of sway over him." Shane scowled. "I need him out of the way, if we're going to accomplish this plan." "I know. When I'm through with him, he won't stand a chance against us. No one will." Shane turned on his heel and walked to his office. "Just make sure that he's totally incapacitated. I don't want to deal with him. Richie just called me and he said that the packages have arrived at the dock. Go get them and make sure they're in one piece." Adara watched him and then headed out the door again. She was late to pick up their latest packages. The Normans had run an "import/export" business, before their deaths. When they died, Shane had taken over and made it grow even bigger. Adara drove and arrived at the dock with six minutes to spare. Richie looked at her in disgust. "You're late, Jakes. Where's the boss?" Adara ignored him, glancing at the boat. "Are they all accounted for?" "I don't have to tell you nothing. I talk to the Boss only." Adara smiled facetiously at him. Her hand lit up in flames and she grabbed Richie by the shirt, burning a hole. "Mr. Norman isn't here. He sent me. And if he hears that you refused to do what I said, you're going to regret it. Understood?" Adara let go and her hand returned to normal. "Yes, Ma'am." "Now. Are all the packages accounted for?" Richie nodded, shaking. "Good. You know where to place them, correct?" Richie straightened his shirt. "Been doing this since Mr. Norman was a baby. I know where they go." Adara turned Jayla opened her eyes and glanced around. The room was very nice and she was sort of creeped out because she had been expecting to find herself in a dungeon. But she was lying in a soft bed. She didn't really want to leave, but she saw a man standing in the doorway, staring at her. He had a satisfied smile on his face that Jayla would've loved to get rid of. Monsieur Kouvel looked at Jayla's confused face. "Good morning." Jayla looked at him, angry. She stood up. Her head swam and she almost fell. Jayla gripped the edge of the bed. "You probably shouldn't do that. Davis blasted to you almost to the point where you could've ended up in a coma." Jayla grit her teeth, figthing the naseau that was welling up in her throat. "Make sure to thank him for me, would ya?" Kouvel laughed. He picked her up and sat her down. He got her a glass of water and she drank. She was more confused than ever. If he was her kidnapper, why was he being so nice to her? "Who are you and what do you want with me?!" Kouvel sat in the chair opposite of her. "You want answers and I want you to stop an organiization that ruins lives." Category:JAYZICE Category:Chapter Category:March 2012